User blog:R. Goodwin/Legend MoonStar and Derpy Bubblestar are the Source of Recent NAU Rumors
Many of you... Cats, Wolves, Hunters, even fellow Humans and Pixies... have probably been notified about the New Age Union (informally dubbed the Union Army) being a force that aims to destroy all Clans, Wolf Packs, etc.. In spite of these rumors being false, the NAU has been forced to minimize operation in Sacred Grove until the rumors have been expunged. Seeing that the rumors have not yet been terminted, the NAU has opted to take immediate action to put an end to the lies spread about our forces. We recognized immediately that Legend MoonStar was (and still is) the main source of the rumors. However, spies of the Blue Shield division were led to believe that Legend was not alone. Scouting parties of Blue Shield and Red Sword have found out that Legend has accomplices. One of whom is Derpy Bubblestar. According to bacground studies, Derpy Bubblestar is a frequent and convincing rumor spreader. Some notable rumors include the "Prince Machinima is Raymond Goodwin" rumor, and the "Wolves wish to take over Cat territories" rumor. The NAU has come to conclude that Legend MoonStar and Derpy Bubblestar have formed a conspiracy in order to eliminate designated guilds and/or individuals who they personally despise (such as the NAU) through use of rumors stated within FreeRealms, or posted on wikis such as the FreeRealms Warrior Cats Wiki. Both suspects are in Warrior Cats of Equinox Clan, and are known for lying and deceiving in order to obtain fame and prosperity. Legend MoonStar is current Deputy of said Clan. With the prolonged abscence of the Clan's original Leader, StarCast Eclipse, Legend has assumed full command of the entire Clan. As a result of this, she is safeguarded by her clanmates and her allies (both inside and outside of Clans). She possesses an alternate character known as MoonFlame (who is in NightFury Clan), and claims to hold more on other separate accounts. Her connections with several who are oblivious to her intentions, and her history as a "power-player", a convincing rumor starter, and an overall terrorist to role-playing guilds make her a high-priority threat who must be silenced/expunged immediately. Derpy Bubblestar is the current Medicine Cat of Equinox Clan. Although not confirmed, many observers have detected a hint of envy and a craving of power within Bubblestar. Blue Shield diplomats have reason to believe that she is a Warrior Cat supermacist, who possesses a tyrannical attitude, as if she were attempting to control all Clans. She too is safeguarded by her Clan and several allies. The more intelligent of the two conspirators, Derpy has a history of being a spy, and an extremely convincing rumor spreader. She possesses at least 3 alternate characters, and may possess more of separate accounts. The NAU believes that Derpy mainly seeks attention and fame, which is why she is asisting Legend MonStar. Her harmful rumors, several connections, and her involvement in attacks on current and former members of the NAU make her a dangerous sub-prime, who should be immediately silenced (or expunged, if necessary). The NAU is not against, or in active pursuit of any role player. As Leader of the Red Sword branch, and the original founder of the NAU, I know our intentions far better than a mere trouble-making Warrior Cat duo does. I do hope that this clears up the rumors about the NAU. Although this will not make a huge impact on players, given the news of the game, I hope that by seeing this, those who were originally oblivious to the truth can see clearly now. Thank you for your time. -Raymond Goodwin, Leader of NAU - Red Sword and Founder of the NAU. Category:Blog posts